


Coming Home

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Mayra Hawke [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Sex, F/M, Parenthood, Pegging, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: When Mayra returns from Weishaupt, her family is at Skyhold to welcome her back.





	Coming Home

Two years. It had been two years since Mayra Hawke had last taken the journey up the frozen peak that held Skyhold. More than two years since she had seen her lover -lovers- and oh, how that thought made her heart ache. Almost as much as it ached when she thought of how much bigger Derora would be.

Looking up at the fortress towering above her, it felt like she was coming to an all new building, with it's bright new roof, with the lack of troops gathered out front. There weren't many who stayed after the inquisition disbanded, but the inquisitor had kept her promise, keeping Anders and Derora safe under her protection for as long as Mayra was away. She wasn't the only one who made an effort, either. From the letters she had received, there were two other guests to the inquisition acting as bodyguards of a sort to her family.

One, she had expected. When Anders had been captured by the inquisition, Zevran had been there as well, and she had no doubt he could immediately tell the little girl with Anders bore a striking resemblance to his own features.

The other... It was almost five years since she had seen Fenris. And the last time she saw him... She shook her head, looking down at her hands, at the red lines she had gotten tattooed in remembrance of the life she hadn't wanted to take, that she apparently hadn't taken. When she had received the letters from Anders telling her the news, she hadn't been sure she could believe it. Of all the friends she hadn't seen since Kirkwall, remembering Fenris and why she hadn't seen him had always been the hardest. Unlike Sebastian, she couldn't simply write him off for fighting her. She had never cared for Sebastian the way she had cared for Fenris, and thinking him dead...

She shook her head, willing the thoughts away from her mind. That was history, nearly five years gone, and what mattered, what really mattered, was that he was alive. And when she reached Skyhold, her family would be waiting for her. Fenris and Zevran weren't the only additions to Skyhold at the moment, after all. Bethany had come with Isabella and Merrill in tow, Varric and Aveline had managed to get away from the projects in Kirkwall to be here for the reunion as well. It was going to be the first time she had seen most of them since she and Anders had gone to Nevarra.

\- - -

 

"Mama!" Derora's excited yell was the first thing Mayra heard when she stepped off of the cart that had brought her to Skyhold. She hardly had time to find where it had come from before a blur of blond hair came leaping into her arms.

The weight of her was a shock Mayra had been expecting, but could not have prepared for. Gone was the toddler she had left behind, her little girl was nearly a full head taller than she had been before. "Oh, Derora, I've missed you," she murmured, squeezing her tightly, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't tell what it was that was closer to the surface in her emotions at the moment, if it was relief at being able to tell her little girl was safe and holding her in her arms after two years gone, or if it was from having that last nagging fear of being forgotten after being gone for nearly half of her young daughter's life finally crushed. She pressed a firm kiss to the side of her head as she gave one last squeeze before Derora's squirming had her setting her down.

For a moment, it felt like time stopped as Derora's feet hit the ground, as she beamed up at Mayra, the sun glinting off her pale blond hair. Time kept moving, though, as Derora looked around, excitement clear on her features. "Da! Moma's here!" She waved excitedly with one hand, her other clutching Mayra's tightly.

It took Mayra a moment to look up, to have the courage to see her lover, to meet his eye after being gone for two years longer than either of them could have planned. There were things that had changed. The feathered jacket that had been knew when she left it as a parting gift was growing threadbare. His hair had more silver than gold, and it was much longer than it had been when she'd left. Some things hadn't changed, though, the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled, and the way meeting his amber eyes made her heart flutter in excitement.

"Anders." His name came out as barely more than a whisper, a soft greeting that couldn't come close to saying everything she wanted it to.

"Mayra." He stepped closer, taking her free hand and pressing a soft kiss to her palm, giving her a wink as he pulled away. "We've missed you."

She couldn't help but give a breathless laugh at the understatement of it all, as if missing could begin to describe what leaving for more than two years had felt like. There were things she wanted to say, words caught in her throat that she had to swallow around as she caught sight of their friends coming to join them. "I've missed you, too," she said at last, gripping his hand tightly, in lieu of something more. She wanted to reach up and pull him close, to kiss him and show him through that just how much "miss" couldn't say.

"Psh! You two can do a romantic greeting better than that, loves. I didn't walk all the way down these steps to not see a good kiss," Isabella called out, and Mayra could feel her cheeks flushing in response as she met Anders' eyes again.

He gave a bit of a shrug, tugging her gently closer. "Shall we?"

"I think..." Mayra was about to reply when she felt a shove from her other side, just enough to have her stumbling against him as Derora went running to a winking Isabela's side. Mayra rolled her eyes at the sauciest of their friends before she turned back to him, a smile on her lips as she reached to tangle a hand in his long hair. "I think we shall."

He chuckled as he leaned in, lips pressing softly to hers for a moment before he let her urge him closer, their bodies flush as she put all the things she wanted to say into that kiss, just as emotional as their first.

By the time she eased away, chest heaving as she caught her breath, the catcalls had started from the ramparts, soldiers adding their piercing whistles and cheers to Isabella's as she egged them on. She couldn't help but laugh at the way Anders waggled his eyebrows at her, couldn't help but lean in to kiss his sleazy smirk off his face before she finally pulled away, letting her hands fall from his hair to his chest to keep a bit of distance between them.

"I think that's enough of a romantic greeting for now. I was promised a welcome party, a rather big one, if those scribbles are to be believed."

Anders let out a chuckle, his smile small, but bright as he teased her. "They might be believed. I think Isabela was the one helping Derora plan it."

"Well, then. It should be good," Mayra replied, taking half a step back as she reached for his hand before turning to their gathered friends. "Is it time for that party?"

\- - -

"I want you to take me."

Mayra's hips stuttered against Anders' at his words, the slow undulations coming to a stop as she stared down at him. "Anders..."

His pale fingers flexed against her dark thighs, and she could see just how much effort it took for him to stay still beneath her. "Not- not right now. Right now, I want you to ride me until I forget how to breathe. But later, I know what Isabela gave you as a welcome home present."

Mayra gave a huff of laughter as she let her hips start to move again, her hands braced just below his ribs. "I love you, dear, but you need to work on your timing. Two years spent just wanting to feel you again, and you derail it all by reminding me of what you look like bent over, oil dripping down your thighs as you beg."

Anders groaned, thrusting up against her as his head rolled back. "Fuck. How long has it been since we did that?"

"Mmmm.... Six years? Give or take."

"Too long."

Mayra laughed again, leaning down to give him a teasing kiss. "Will it be too long if we wait till tomorrow? Or should we pause things now, since Derora is safely out of earshot? And someone likes to scream."

She could feel him shudder beneath her as the words set in. It wasn't Anders who liked to scream, as they had discovered before she left for Crestwood. It was Justice whose desperation had been surprisingly vocal in the bedroom. His eyes had a familiar blue glow when he met her eye again, his voice dropped to a slightly deeper register. "You wish to take me instead? Or as well?" Her lovers' hips didn't stop moving as they spoke, a steady motion that had her speeding up her own movements.

"If I can keep up with the warden stamina? I'd love to see you come twice while I fuck you."

"And if you cannot?"

Mayra smirked down at golden-blue eyes, mischief hiding in the dark brown depths. "If I can't, well. Then after round one, you'll have to take me instead."

"That is acceptable," Justice rumbled, giving half a nod before Anders had primary control again. "Acceptable? It's far more than acceptable. It's hot as fuck, for one."

"Does this mean I should stop now, or do you think the warden in you will make it for three?"

"Mayra-" He groaned out her name, hands gripping her hips hard to stop their movements, "Please stop making everything sound enticing to this old man."

She laughed, easing off of his cock before leaning down to press another soft kiss to his lips. "I'd never, love. That'd be admitting I'm getting old, too."

\- - -

Kneeling behind her lovers, Mayra was struck by how familiar it was, the soft curve of their ass, the way Justice's breath stuttered when she leaned down to place a soft kiss to the spot her fingers were preparing him. She knew it was different, though, she'd never been in this position when cracks of blue played over his pale skin.

Even so, when she moved to press the tip of the carved cock to his entrance, she couldn't help but feel as though they had been there before, the three of them entwined in a way that made her breath catch as she pressed in.

Justice's voice echoed in the air around them, a low moan Mayra could feel in her bones as her dildo sank deeper inside him. It was truly a masterful piece, held not by the straps they had used before, but by a clever addition that let one end be inserted inside of her, held in by nothing more complicated than her own pelvic muscles. She groaned along with him with the next push, feeling his body take it in further, tugging at the place it rested inside her. She had never been this deep in her lover's body before, never felt the skin of their ass against her hips as she filled them.

"Justice-" her voice shuddered as she leaned over him, struggling to stay still, hands clutching his hips tightly.

"It Is- You May Move." Justice's words were punctuated with deep gasping breaths, the cracks of blue on his skin flaring at the touch of Mayra's lips to his back just before she let her hips ease away from his.

The first thrusts were slow, laborious movements, as much to let Justice adjust to the feeling of something inside of him as to help Mayra learn how best to control her thrusts. It didn't take long, though, for her to adjust her stance, searching for the spot that would turn his deep moans of pleasure into screams.

"Mayra-" His stuttered gasp of her name was all the confirmation she needed that she had done it right before she let her hips pick up speed, nails digging into the skin of his hips as she struggled to keep the wooden cock secure within herself.

"Justice..." She let the name fall as a whispered prayer, breathless as she reached around him, her hand coming to rest over his heart, pressing her body flush against him as she continued to grind her hips against his ass.

His groans only grew louder when her other hand traveled beneath him as well, sliding over his hip to stroke his cock in time with her thrusts. "I am- Mayra-"

She shuddered with him as he came, her lips pressed to sweaty skin as she struggled to still her movements. "Justice- Anders- I-" Her cunt ached, she new she was close, so close to her own orgasm, yet she dared not move beyond taking her hand away from his spent cock.

"Shhh..." It was Anders' soft whisper that answered her, the blue cracks along his skin fading as he reached behind him to help ease the wooden cock out of him. "That was... amazing," he said as he helped her lay down, curling against her side. His hand stroked down her stomach, stopping just above her pelvis. "Though I have a feeling neither of us will be up for a round two."

She couldn't help the chuckle at that, reaching up to pull him in for a kiss, groaning when he let his hand slip lower, teasing at her folds. "Maybe not round two... But I still haven't finished round one."

She could feel him grinning into the kiss as his fingers grew bolder in their exploration, teasing her clit before slipping down to take hold of the dildo still inside her. "You look close, love. All worked up from making our Justice scream. You nearly came then, didn't you?" he asked as he gave a careful stroke, pulling back so their eyes met as he experimented with the motion. "Do you think you could come like this?"

She shuddered as the wood moved inside her, a hint of pressure that only helped build her desperation. "Anders, please, I need-"

He shushed her again, letting their lips meet while he abandoned the dildo to focus his dexterous fingers on her clit. "I have you," he murmured into the kiss, letting his tongue match the rhythm of his fingers as he took her closer and closer to the edge. "I will always have you."

Mayra was nearly silent as she came, the only signs the way her body tensed against him, the way her hand clutched his shoulder, keeping him close. "Ohh..." she moaned with the aftershocks, gasping as he eased the dildo out of her, tossing it to the other side of the bed.

"Good?" he asked with another soft kiss, a lazy smile on his face as she turned toward him.

"The best," she answered, a soft smile on her lips as she pulled away, letting him wrap his arms around her. "You're never anything less."

"Good." he murmured, voice soft as he pulled the spare blanket over them, a flick of his fingers sending the room into darkness as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Weird Shit monthly prompt of "pegging". Can you tell?


End file.
